


The Best Things

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: This was nothing like what Hayes had imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in desperate need for fluff/comfort fics so this is the result of a very late night strike of inspiration. Comment or leave kudos if you enjoy it!

Hayes kicked her heels off of her swollen feet, sinking back into the chair. She was hot, flushed and irritated. Everyone in the room seemed to crawl on her every nerve. She tapped her fingers on the tabletop, the only giveaway of her aggravation.

Being nine months pregnant was the greatest test of Hayes will to not become psychotic. She'd reached the maximum stage of I Want This Kid Out Now. Conner tried to make her as comfortable but couldn't be there for her every moment. He visited her office as often as he could in a day and spent the evenings trying to calm her agitation. He tried to suggest that Hayes stay home and rest. Hayes refused to stay home; what was she going to do there anyway? Sit around and do nothing? Hayes at least wanted something to do.

The team tried their best to ease Hayes fried nerves. Maxine offered words of motherly wisdom, Tess provided tea to relax her, Frankie would occasionally say encouraging words in attempt to keep her positive. Even Sam tried to help, getting her whatever she needed so she wouldn't have to walk too much. Of course, this gave Hayes plenty of an opportunity to drive him nuts with insane requests but he forced a smile and complied. Ordering him around was one of the few joys she experienced in the day. 

Hayes was daunted enough by the idea of enduring labour but the idea of motherhood was far, far worse. The idea was overwhelming and every day that passed, the closer she got to that reality. Her anxieties hung like fog in her brain and clouded all of her logical and clear thinking. Or maybe it was just the 'pregnancy brain' Maxine warned her about. Hayes was too tired to decipher the difference.

Hayes' fingers continued to tap and her anxiety continued to rise. The sounds of Frankie explaining the case felt distant, detached. Hayes wearily sank her head into her hand, trying to stay awake.

A sharp pain sent her skin tingling and her eyes flying open. She jolted, visibly enough to cause the entire team to stop talking and look over.

"You ok?" Sam asked, his blue eyes intently turned to her.

"Yeah, it was just a pain. I'm fine." Hayes nodded but her pulse already had accelerated. _Oh god. Please may this not be labour._

\----

"It's definitely contractions," Maxine's voice said to her authoritatively. Maxine had lead her to the couch and laid her down after an intense cramp that almost made Hayes faint. The entire team hovered over Hayes, concerned.

Another cramp sent Hayes' stomach turning. She exhaled slowly, trying to hold onto logical thinking. She struggled to sit up. "No, I'm fine. I had a few cramps last week. That's all."

Maxine knelt down next to the couch, forcing Hayes to lay down again. "Hayes, this is definitely contractions. I would know."

"It's nothing," Hayes said and no sooner did she speak than a crippling surge of pain came over her. Hayes clamped her jaw tightly shut. Panic rose in her throat. The reality of it all came crashing on her like bricks. She was going to be a mother. Conner was going to be a father. She was going to have a baby, pretty soon from the feel of it. Hayes tried to sound as casual and calm as possible so the team wouldn't know how traumatised she felt. "Sam, can you call Conner? I'm going to the hospital ASAP."

\----

The mental swearing and wishing for death had begun.

Hayes stared up at the hospital ceiling, her chest rising and falling rapidly after another intense contraction. Next to her, Conner kissed her hand and squeezed her fingers snugly in his. Hayes was immensely grateful for his typical level of calmness.

"I think it's just a false alarm," Hayes said, her voice wavering from pain and fear. Somehow, she forced a smile and tried her best to seem completely fine. "I feel fine."

"Hayes, sweetheart, you look like you're dying," Conner said with a mixture of compassion and bemusement. He was well aware of her pain, despite her attempts to hide it.

"Damn, thanks," Hayes snapped and quickly regretted it. Conner was just trying to take care of her. Hayes brought his hand, still clasped in hers, to her lips and pressed a kiss on it. "Thanks for coming for whatever this is."

"Of course," Conner replied, brushing a rogue strand of hair out of her eyes.

Hayes inhaled a moment, deciding that she was sick of being in the hospital bed and wanted to forget the possibility of motherhood. Her denial of it actually happening set fully in her mind. She began to get up, resolving to just go home. Conner immediately stopped her, which wasn't hard considering her condition.

"Hayes, you're staying here."

"I'm fine. Haven't had a pain in hours. Let's go."

"Is something wrong? Besides the fact that you definitely are in denial about labour," Conner wanted to know, leaning over Hayes to tuck the white hospital sheets around her.

Maybe it was the pain medicine, the intense cramps, or the fact that he was so close and gentle, but Hayes felt tears begin to spill over. Conner sat down at the edge of the bed, both as a way to administer the needed comfort and secure that she wouldn't try to get up again. Conner's caressing hand touched Hayes cheek as he wiped away her hot tears and pushed her damp hair our of her face.

"I'm not ready yet," Hayes managed to say between her tears. "I'm not going to be a good enough mother."

"Hayes, you're going to be a wonderful mother," Conner replied firmly. "And I'll be here for both of you the entire time."

"I'm just not ready." Hayes's quiet tears turned into sobs, partially from another painful contraction. This was not supposed to be how this moment went. She'd always pictured in her mind that she'd be ready during labour, have herself pulled together. Just get it done and become a mother very quickly and painlessly. Have everything under control.

Sobbing hysterically in Conner's arms, overwhelmed with fear was not what she imagined.

Conner placed soft kisses on her face, murmuring soothing reminders that she was going to be okay. Hayes tried to catch her breath, absorbing the reassuring sensation of his touch. She tried to gather her thoughts and think the situation through carefully; she was in labour whether she liked it on not, she had Conner there for her, she hopefully would get more pain killers from the next nurse who stopped in her room, this was going to happen and she was going to have to accept this. Hayes choked back another sob as she managed to get control of her thoughts.

"What if the baby hates me as much as I hate my mother," she managed to gasp, regaining the air back into her lungs. "Maybe it's a Morrison Mother curse."

"How could she not love you?" Conner replied. "You're going to be amazing, alright?"

Hayes forced herself to nod in reply. Her thoughts began to calm down more with his gentle affirmations. "I just don't want to screw this up," she whispered.

"You're not going to screw up, okay? You're not doing this alone. I'm going to be here for you and the baby. I'm not going anywhere," he smiled slightly, handing her a tissue to wipe her eyes. The tears stopped flowing onto her blotchy and red face. She pressed the tissue against her eyes, removing most of her remaining make-up with it. She finally met Conner's sympathetic eyes and felt her nerves begin to subside, frantic heartbeat slowing down. The warm sensation of love and gratitude swelled in her heart.

"I love you," Hayes impulsively blurted out. No sooner did she say that than she realised that she'd never said that to Conner before. His eyes flickered in surprise for a second.

"I love you too, Hayes." Conner leant forward and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Her anxiety and panic vanished altogether. She had Conner in her corner; whose hands were better to be in?

They got through everything together, they'd get through this.

\----

"She's just as beautiful as her mother."

Hayes smiled at Conner, her heart leaping forward in happiness. She pulled her damp and messy hair over her shoulder as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. Her finger traced the baby's tiny, sleeping face, astonishment filling her heart. She couldn't process the fact that this small, fragile human was _theirs_. "She's precious. She has your eyes," Hayes murmured, gazing down at the light blue eyes of their baby, Nadia.

"And her mother's personality," Conner answered affectionately. This was true; Nadia was an incredibly vocal newborn. The nurses had laughed and said that clearly Nadia had something to say. That sounded about right, Hayes had agreed.

With her dark brown hair, Nadia looked identical to Hayes as a baby, in exception of her sparkling blue eyes which matched her father's. Nadia was everything Hayes could have ever dreamed of and far, far more.

"I suppose we're like a family now," Hayes ventured to say, leaning against Conner, holding Nadia snugly in her arms.

Conner squeezed Hayes' hand. "We are now. If you want us to be, of course."

"I would quite like that," Hayes primly replied, a smile forming on her lips.

_Nadia, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic request, just send it to me on my tumblr at Hayes-Conner-Conviction.tumblr.com


End file.
